FSC 99
|debut = None|return = |withdraw = |pre = FSC # 98|nex = FSC # 100}} FSC 99 was hosted in the British Overseas Territory of Gibraltar, following the 12th victory of the United Kingdom in FSC, with their entry 'Afraid of the dark' by Steps. The theme of FSC 99 was 'Britain in the sun'. This edition saw a further increase to 37 participants, with Czech Republic, Morocco and Portugal returning to the contest, and Finland being the only withdrawal. This is the highest number of participants since November 2014. After all the results were announced, both Australia and Sweden had 119 points. Sweden received points from 19 juries, while Australia received votes from 16 juries. The tie was broken in favour of Sweden, who was announced as the winner. Third place went to Greece with 109 points. The Host City The Host city for this FSC#99-edition, is Gibraltar, United Kingdom, without doubt the sunniest place in Britain! Officially, it is called a ‘British Overseas Territory’ and is located on the southern end of the Iberian Peninsula. It has an area of 6.7 km2 & shares its northern border with Spain. The Rock of Gibraltar is the major landmark of the region. At the Rock’s foot, is a densely populated city area, home to over 30,000 Gibraltarians, and other nationalities. The sovereignty of Gibraltar a major point of contention in Anglo-Spanish relations as Spain asserts a claim to the territory. Gibraltarians overwhelmingly rejected proposals for Spanish sovereignty in a 1967 referendum & again in 2002. Under the Gibraltar constitution of 2006, Gibraltar governs its own affairs, with an elected parliament, though some powers, such as defence & foreign relations, remain the responsibility of the British government. The government consists of 10 elected members. The head of state is Queen Elizabeth II , the Queen of the United Kingdom, who is represented by the Governor of Gibraltar. Tourism is a significant industry . Gibraltar is a popular port for cruise ships & attracts day visitors from resorts in Spain . The Rock is a popular tourist attraction, particularly among British tourists & residents in the southern coast of Spain. It is also a popular shopping destination and all goods and services are VAT free, but may be subject to Gibraltar taxes. Major British chains are present. The Venue The Host venue for FSC 99 is La Sala Gibraltar, a part of the 5 star luxury Sunborn Yacht Hotel (with spa and conference facilities as well as a casino) in Gibraltar, which besides being an exclusive restaurant and bar also has concert facilities and is a popular music venue . Located on the third floor of Sunborn Yacht Hotel, with stunning views of the harbour the La Sala brings its unique atmosphere , an intimate but exclusive setting , a delicious and varied menu, and excellent entertainment to Gibraltar. Many describe a visit here as the ultimate social and dining experience. The Hosts Claudia Winkleman (born 1972) is an English television presenter, model, film critic, radio personality, and journalist, best known for her current work with the BBC. Since 2010, she has co-presented ' Strictly Come Dancing's main results show, on Sunday nights with Tess Daly on BBC One, and since 2014 has been a main co-host alongsideTDaly on the Saturday night live shows . Between 2004 and 2010 , Winkleman presented Strictly Come Dancing : It Takes Two daily on BBC Two. She has also been presenter of 'Film...' and co-presenter of the Let's Dance For Comic Relief as well as hosting other shows . She has had a journalism career , writes still and combines her work , with several other activities. She married in 2000 , and has three children. Tess Daly (born 1969) is an English model and television presenter, best known for co-presenting the BBC 1 celebrity dancing show 'Strictly Come Dancing' since 2004 . In her late teens she undertook her first professional modelling job in Tokyo, and was subsequently based in Paris for several years . In 2000 she started televison work & has presented shows like Find Me a Model, Get Your Kit Off, Singled Out, Smash HitsTV, SMTVLive, Back 2 Reality and the first tv-series of Make Me a Supermodel with Dave Berry. Since 2014, she co-hosts 'Strictly Come Dancing' with Claudia Winkleman. She is also a writer and has published 2 novels. She combines her work with other activities incl. work for L'Oréal. She married in 2003 and has two children. The Show * Both Hungary and Morocco failed to vote and were moved to the bottom of the scoreboard, while retaining their original scores. Morocco obtained fewer points and was ranked last. The Results The Winner Miss Li - Aqualung: